Users sometimes use user devices to perform some tasks, such as placing and/or receiving telephone calls, sending and/or receiving text messages, selecting and/or playing videos, etc. During operation of a vehicle, the act of performing tasks via the user device poses a safety hazard to the user and to surrounding motorists. Additionally, vehicle laws in many jurisdictions prevent the use of user devices during operation of a vehicle.